Overcoming Light
by Guineapig126
Summary: READ TRAPPED BEFORE THIS! It has been 8 months since the wacky stuff that happened in Minecraftia. Herobrine and Suine are thought to have been destroyed and their existence eradicated. However, there was a discovered loophole, and the evil ones have come back. Can Team Light stop them once again? Or, will they be killed, letting darkness reign?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with the SEQUAL! Yea, THE SEQUAL. And, I'm typing this in the car. Always fun. Anyways, I'm going to start. ONWARD!**

It's been 8 months since the events in Minecraftia. Isabella and Seth had been kinder since the spirits had left them alone, as far as I know. The other three had moved away because of this. My life has been becoming better by the day without the constant harassment from the five. I have kept in touch with Team Light… Well, Crest, Yuki, Katz, Riley, and Mitch occasionally. Sometimes he'd hop on with Crest's account as a prank. We had kept the amulets, but have not been able to keep the powers; they had to be returned to the five who had given them to us. Basically, we lived the average lives of young people, but that would soon change due to a string of strange events that will occur, sending existence spiraling out of control as we know it… Again…

. . .

I heard a ping.

"Who's that?" I asked the people in the chat room with me.

"Me!" I heard one of my friends shout.

"Oh… Hey, Crest!" I greeted her.

The others greeted her, ready to start a discussion.

"You know of the weird events happening around, right?" I asked the other four.

"That aurora borealis was very pretty yesterday," commented Katz.

"Yea, but do you usually see that above the _whole world_?" I asked.

They all responded with a chorus of 'no's.

"What do you think it could mean?" questioned Riley.

"I have no clue," responded Yuki. "What does everyone else think it may be?"

We all had no idea of the causes of the events. I glanced out of the window to see my neighbors playing in the snow across the street. The sun bounced off of the pure white blanket, straight into my eyes. I shielded them with my arm.

"It's really bright," I commented. "It's like the sun is intensified."

"Well, there's an overcast sky here," said Katz, placing her head upon her arm on the video chat. "I wish it was sunny."

"I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but my amulet was glowing last night. Anyone else?" asked Riley.

Yuki was the first to respond. "Mine was catching the light in a way. I tried to recreate it in my house, but it just didn't work."

"If anything, mine's been duller. The yellow and orange looked sickly," I said. "It began to happen last night, too."

"That's odd…" remarked Katz. "Wait! Don't the Northern Lights have to do with water? Y' know, because they only happen at the poles?"

"They only happen to the poles… You're onto something, Katz." There's only heavy magnetism at the poles…

"I am? Wahoo!" She screamed.

"The magnetic poles are at the top and bottom of the Earth," I concluded, "so there's heavy magnetism everywhere…!"

"Now that we've discovered what, then why?" asked Riley to no one in particular.

We sat there for a little bit, pondering on the issue. The sun intensified outside the window. I got up to close the blinds, only to feel dizzy. I saw black for one second, wrapping me in a cocoon of darkness and numbness. I came to, only to find the other four freaking out. I heard a loud _snap_, and I felt the ground beneath my feet rumble and quake. It felt like I was on a train.

"Earthquake!" I screamed. The rest got sarcastic for one second, and began to give me replies like, "No," and "You sure? I don't feel anything!"

It ceased abruptly.

"Okay, let's not be sarcastic here. I blacked out for a split second. And then, there was an earthquake, which we all felt. You think that was worldwide as well? Because if it was, a volcano disaster will ensue," I informed them.

They didn't seem to notice me. They were intently staring at one spot on each of their screens.

"What are you looking at? The world could be ending?" I asked.

"Look at your…" said Katz. She didn't have to finish. I glanced down at my amulet.

"Oh my…"I attempted. It was a scarlet red, sunset orange, and lemon yellow. The colors were swirling around, mixing, and separating. It was beautiful.

"This is connected to something to do with Minecraft," concluded Crest.

"Get Mitch," I told her. "We have to discuss some things. On the other hand, is everyone fine from the earthquake?"

Everyone responded with a yes.

"You okay, Crest?" asked Mitch, as if on cue, from close.

"I'm fine… but we need you here _now._"

"What is it?" he asked, peeking in on the screen to see the five of us.

I was still gaping at the amulet, looking at the colors that connected with fire. It looked like the colors of the sunsets in Minecraftia.

"You know the, might I say, random events that have been occurring?" asked Yuki.

"Yea, and what's going on with amulet?"

"I have no freaking clue… but I like it-HOLY MACRLE!"

"What?" everyone urged me.

"Riley… look outside your window right now…" I started cautiously. I didn't even have to finish.

"Shoot…"

"What's happening?"

"What's going on?"

There was a second window behind me, and I saw all of the snow gone, and a sun, brighter than a blue-giant, had replaced it. I opened the window, and instead of feeling the negative wind chill, there was a hot, humid atmosphere.

"It's like summer is happening!"

"You're right!" said Yuki, looking at a window on her screen.

"What is this sorcery?" said Katz, who had chosen to be quiet for a little bit.

"Sorcery… Dang Katz, you're on a roll.

"Wait, what?"

"Notch, Jeb, Herobine, and Suine are all magical beings in the world of Minecraft… Maybe we have failed to prevent some sort of collapse."

It was sad, but true.

"So, you're saying, we need to get back-and now?" said Yuki.

"Yup." I felt a sharp sting in my hands, which were brushing up against the computer. "If it doesn't happen automatically… OW!"

I felt a surge of pain lace through my body, tying its bonds and making me feel helpless to move. And, at one second, it all vanished. I looked around once again, scenarios playing again in my mind. I saw the blocks, scattered around. And I was back inside my Cozy Cottage room. A licking struck my leg.

"Andy!" I said, rubbing his neck and nuzzling him. Then, I realized my predicament, hearing voices outside, all of the old ones, and some new ones. And I knew whose they were.

_I've come back again… but for what? _I thought, confused.

_To stop Herobrine, Suine, and the rest again. They have found a loophole and have risen a lot faster than possible. And this time, you will win the fight or you won't go back for 1,000 years._

I heard the voice, and once I heard the last line, I panicked. Never go back? Never go back?! Never go back…!

**Yeyeyeyeyeyeyyeyeyeyeyeyeyyeye! I got it done! I'm going to prewrite some stuff, and I plan to update every weekend, two stories a day, one Minecraft, and one… Warriors! Yep, I'll be working on those again. Anyways, have a nice day, whatever day it is, and signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK PEEEEEEPPPPPPZZZZZ! Dat long intro tho. Anyways, I am back with Overcoming Light, and I have announced it on Trapped at this point. So, if you see this, thanks for coming, and we will go… ONWARD! I knew you knew that was coming…**

"People! ASSEMBLE!" I screamed.

"That wasn't part of the plan" said Katz.

"Well, one, we didn't have a plan for if this happened. Two, we are here for a freaking reason. And, I see some new people," I said.

"I have no clue what happened," said one of the new ones.

I sighed. "It needs to be explained."

I saw Mitch walk over to the new one and spend a few minutes explaining it. Jerome had went over to the other one.

"Okay, I need Katz, Yuki, Riley, Crest, Arid, and Kaen here," I called. The ones followed me.

"What do you need?" asked Arid.

"We are the ones that Notch wanted to help him again. Herobrine and Suine have become too strong to stay locked away."

"We just murked their faces, and now we have to kill them again?" complained Riley.

"I'm assuming so."

"We'll help you!" said Kaen, obviously wanting to help out.

The others responded with similar things.

"Okay, this is… The reunion of Team Light!" I grabbed my diamond sword, for I had kept my inventory. The others raised their swords, and we went back to the others, helping the new ones. I think they remembered all the jobs.

"Does everyone remember their jobs?" I asked them all.

"I don't… potatoes…" said Toby, weakly raising his hand. He then proceeded to fall laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes…" I said awkwardly, staring at the heap he had become. I sighed.

"Katz… can you watch over the others for a little bit? I need to brief the new ones."

"Sure!" she said, enthusiastically taking the job.

I could always count on her. Anyways, I walked over to the new ones.

"Hello," I said, getting a good look at them.

"Listen," the one on the left butted in, "Mitch told me everything."

"Jerome told me everything," the other one added.

"Wait… How ironic! I dragged you into this mess… I kinda sub to you…" I said. It seemed like the people I subbed to came here.

"I just made a realization… Katz!" I screamed behind me.

"Wha?" I heard her faint reply.

"I'm not the only one making the realizations!"

"What did you find out?"

"The people I sub to – most of them – are here!"

"Nice discovery!" she said, getting back to whatever she was doing.

"Well, thanks for the sub, but I didn't really want to be here," said one of them. I knew who they were.

"Nooch, trust me, I didn't want to be here, either," I said, burning a tree for the heck of it.

"What happened to the tree?" Woofless cried out. **(A/N: Gonna use their real names now, just did that to introduce them.)**

"Oh, that was me," I explained, holding up my amulet. I added, "I am technically the leader here, but anyone can really take charge. Call me Jackie."

"Okay… What should we do?" asked Mat.

"Get resources and build a house… I' glad that there's extra room," I told them to do. They seemed to agree with what I told them to do. The events from eight months ago rushed back to me.

"How the heck is this place here?!" I yelled to no one, "I thought it was destroyed!"

_I fixed it for you, _I heard the voice I had wanted to hear say that to me.

_Mudkip! _I thought excitedly.

_ Your welcome,_ she answered, mock hurt lacing her voice.

_So, what's been going on?_

_ Notch accepted me as an Apprentice…_

_ What do you mean an apprentice? _I was totally confused.

_I'm being trained by him, just on case… _she hesitated, _I'll tell you later._

_ Okay… Well, thanks for fixing this place up, I hope you can help us soon._

_ I'll intrude your thoughts later!_

"Intrude my thoughts?" I mumbled. "This may get more whacky this time.

I went to make sure my PvP skills have not dropped in the lava area.

. . .

_**? POV**_

"Herobrine," I hissed, calling my partner forward.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I wish we were able to take the other three with us," I explained.

"Ah, yes, but they failed horribly. They had to stay."

"Yes… Very true. However, I see changes occurring inside of the five already." I pulled out a crystal ball, sweeping my hands over the sparkling glass. I saw five children, possessing the second most powerful amulets inside of Minecraftia. Well, the one with the red one, I was thinking it was the most powerful, but with our amped up powers, we would crush the possessor like glass.

"What changes?"

"They have become… _soft _if you will. They cannot fight."

"True, true. Also, the Light Powers are still combining with them. It will be horrid for them soon enough."

"We need to give them more issues, as well. They cannot stay like this, at this power level!" I felt as if I would burst.

"Calm down, Suine, we need to save stuff like that. Our escape was lucky enough. We just need to get out of the Nether."

"Okay…" I took a deep breath. "How shall we beat them, though? We need to take the amulets and gain the ultimate power."

"Hmmm…" I could almost hear Herobrine's thoughts. "We don't have the mobs to help us…"

"…so we need to be stealthy."

"Yes, I like it, Suine."

"I say we conquer the second biggest city here… Birch Village…"

"Nice decision, we shall try."

It was easy to exit the Nether. Herobrine had been imprisoned here for millennia, and the PigMen had a portal set up.

"Take us to coordinates X: -1592 Y: 64 Z: 925."

"As you wish." The PigMan bowed, and fumbled around with something. I saw purple particles puff from the portal, and I was pulled through.

"There it is," said Herobrine, looking at the village.

"Let's attack," I said, a crooked smile spreading across my face like butter.

**Can you guess what village this is? If you can, virtual cake to you! I'll PM you if you're right! It has made a previous appearance… I have nothing else to say, so signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYHEYHEY! Wassup, and I need a name for you guys! Randomness much… Anyways, for a name for you guys, I was thinking the Scientists, you know… Guinea Pigs… things who are tested on for science… I finished a book called "Divergent" yesterday, too. It was really great, I almost cried at some parts! Not too many spoilers! You people should really read it. Right naow. NAOW. I may have forgotten to mention this… this story will be really short, but I am already working on the third! YEY! Okay, moving forward, would it be cool if I started a YouTube Channel? I might put the poll up on my profile… Anyways, ONWARD INTO BATTLE! Yes, there is a battle this chapter. Oh yesh, OC this chapter, too. Feel free to send them in, there is gonna need to be a lot!**

_**Suine POV**_

I laughed maniacally, watching block fling through the air like ragdolls, and people scream and run about, lost. This was the second largest place here, ever since the… _incident._ Time flowed differently here. It has already been the equivalent of 80 years here, whereas on Earth, it has been 8 months. We shouldn't be delving too deep into explanation, but going deeper into the battle.

I had still kept my power amulet: Notch hadn't the power to take them away, only me. It felt good, knowing that you have power over some one that no one else has, not even your brother-in-law.

"Take that fools!" I screeched, sending everything flying away to kill. The debris struck many people, killing on impact.

"This is way too easy!" I chuckled to myself. "I thought raiding the second strongest base would be harder!"

Oh, had I mentioned? There were human mobs here, too. The testificates faded away after humans came. The horrid fighters tried to pummel me with iron and diamond swords, but I was too strong.

"No, no, no!" I said, wagging a finger at the charging enemies. A blast of air energy sent them spiraling backwards into a partially destroyed building. I heard the telltale sign that their backs were snapped. This was hardcore, too.

I fired somewhere else, causing a massive explosion. _Oh, no,_ I hissed inside of my head. _That could alert someone._

___**Riley POV**_

_Boom!_ I heard a slight explosion as I was sparring with Crest. The ground rumbled like a train.

"What was that?" she asked, looking in the direction of flying dirt hundreds of blocks away.

"I dunno…" I muttered. It looked in the direction of where Jackie ran off to that one time,... and there was only one mass of people/mobs there.

"The village!" I cried. Realization crossed Crest's face, and a look of horror wiped it clean.

"Who could it be?" she growled.

"I have no clue about that, either," I said, "but get Yuki and Katz. We're going. Leave Adam in charge as well."

"Okay." She scurried out of the room, her amulet of the mob tamers glowing faintly.

I stepped outside, watching everyone. It was still a little hard to believe that we were the guardians of this world… but only the people who played who weren't newbies knew of us. Whatever. I never desired fame until my YouTube channel blew up. I small part of me still wish it hadn't.

I glanced to the side and saw my best friend over there. Yes, we both hung out with five or six other people, but us, Team Light, were more tightly bonded than ever.

I flagged her over, and as she approached me, she asked, "What do you need me for? Is it about the explosion? That worried me as well."

I attempted to not let the head blossom in my cheeks. She read my mind… figuratively, I hope. Unless there is a hidden power, only unlocked through training…

"Yea," I finally said. "Crest and I wanted to check it out."

"I agree. We should."

Just then, Crest came up to us, with Yuki and Katz trailing behind her.

"You ready to leave?" asked Jackie, tightening her gloves, pulling out a hammer from thin air.

"When did you learn to do that…?" I managed.

"It's Notch's hammer," she explained. "I can use it because he is a part of me. Just like Jeb is to you."

He was a little creepy, not going to lie. I still got some dreams from the guy. **(Poetry! I didn't intend that either!)**

We started out, the news spreading of our investigation. Yes, we had such a big clan now, that news had to spread. It wasn't an instantaneous announcement. Wow.

"Suine and Herobrine are still locked up, right?" I asked, speaking up.

"I would assume so…" said Jackie, her body language changing in the slightest. She was lying, and we all knew it. A word about it was not spoken, however.

The village, or clan, as we now had found, was hundreds of blocks away. It was ravaged, and from what I could tell, everyone was killed. Spires of earth rose from the ground, entwining in buildings of blown away blocks. Everything was _destroyed._ It looked nuked. I spun around, assessing the damage.

_I need to tell you something, _I heard Jeb say to me.

I sighed inwardly, just so he could hear. _Fine. Bring it on._

_This was Suien and Herobrine._

_ What?!_

_**Jackie POV**_

I looked around at all of the dead bodies. Arms were crooked, legs were sprawled out, and most of all, blood was everywhere. It covered a lot of the wood, and people seemed to be in half.

"Wow," was all I could manage, angrily.

_This was Herobrine and Suine,_ I thought, balling my hands into fists. My teeth clenched, and the dirt, tussled underneath me, took full force of my anger.

"Help…" I heard from my right. It sounded so weak…

I strayed from the group, to see someone laying against one of the dirt spikes. She was bruised, and tattered. Not dead, though. This girl still had the will to live.

She was about six years older than me **(Remember, her b-day was inbetween the 8 months, so she is now thirteen.)**, had flame-looking hair, and her eyes, barely open, looked a dazzling pink. The appearance suited her. Her denim jacket was not zipped at all, and I saw "Sky Army" written across her baby-blue tee. Also, the girl wore a denim skirt, a black pair of shorts underneath it, with blue and gold velcro sneakers. She looked pretty, even with the injuries.

"I'm not even gonna ask if you are okay… you're obviously not," I said.

"Someone else talks common sense," she muttered, giving me a very weak smile.

"I assume you come from Earth?" I asked her, glancing at the amulet on her. Could it reveal a power?

"Yes… I was the only one."

"Okay, good. I would question your sanity if 'Sky Army' was written along your shirt just for kicks."

We both gave a chuckle, and I heard footsteps. Yuki was jogging over.

"A survivor?" she questioned, her eyes widening in amazement.

"Yea, but not for long. We need to get her back to HQ. Dang, It's been a long time since I've called it that," I added.

"Really, wherever you are located… you have to watch out for them," she informed me.

"Who's them?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"All I saw was white eyes."

I began to growl, and proceeded to punch the ground. She looked up at me startled.

"What was that for?"

"We're old enemies." I just remembered, I had forgotten to ask her name. "What's your name?"

"Fia."

"Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand to help her. Behind a pillar, I saw a missile of rock launching straight towards me. I ducked, just in time, taking Fia with me.

"You will _die_!" I heard a voice say before white flashed and vanished.

"You will before us!" I spat. I had a feeling he wasn't listening to me anyways.

"Hey," said Fia weakly, her pink eyes staring up at me, "can you fix me up?" Her flame-gold hair was all ruffled up.

"Sure," I soothed.

"We can help you with her!" said Riley, running over.

"Okay. Can you stand at all?" I asked.

"I-I think." Fia tried numerous times before getting propped up on our shoulders.

"Hey, whose are there?" I asked, looking at sunglasses on the ground.

"Oh! Those are mine!" Fia exclaimed as loudly as she could, which wasn't very loud.

I gingerly picked them up, and slipped them inside of my sweatshirt pocket. "I'll fix them."

Let me tell you, it was a tedious walk home, but it was worth it. We took Fia inside of Crest's house. She was good with medicine.

"There you go," said Crest, finishing up the last bandage with paper. "Just rest here."

"I'll stay with her," offered Yuki.

"Okay. If it was who you say it was attacking, I'm gonna need to think of a plan."

I stepped outside, only to be directly approached by Adam.

"Who's the new girl?" he asked.

"Fia. We found her in a destroyed village."

"Oh." I could detect the slightest blush within Adam's cheeks.

"Oh, does someone have a little crush?" I asked teasingly, poking his shoulder.

"N-no…"

"Just admit it!" I yelled at him playfully. He began to run, screaming like a girl.

"Get back here!" I said.

Adam finally stopped, turned around, and mouthed, "You got me this time, Jackie!"

I gave a chuckle and turned back to the center. It was awfully empty.

"Huh," I mumbled. "Maybe I could build a main place."

That's what I got to work on. It involved much stone and wood, and I got Crest and Katz on in the activity. Soon, a community building was built. I could tell my little house came a long way in terms of civilization.

But then again, I had to think of one thing as I was building the structure, how did Suine and Herobrine get out of the banished dimension?

**Hope you enjoyed! And creds to SkybornWriterGal for the OC, Fiara! I hope I spelt the name right! Anyways, RRRRANDOM DANCING! Signing out, Scientists!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time… Sorry, been playing MC too much, writers block, and I have to write a research paper! mArF. (Explanitory word of all life.) ONWARD!**

I sat awake, unable to sleep. Insomnia plagued me tonight. I decided to take a walk. Fortunately, no one was out. Or so it seemed. I felt white burning into me.

"Who's there?" I growled, pulling out my hammer. I knew who it was, it was just a rhetorical question.

A deep laugh emanated from the shadows. Herobrine himself, not half human, but the pure form, came out of the trees.

"We have little… _plans_. They have been approved by the Void's overlord, so we were allowed to stay here… if, that is, we can kill you." I inwardly gasped. Kill us? Why… we have already honorably won the first fight.

_These people aren't honorable, _I reminded myself.

"And… the perfect time is now."

Herobrine made a quick lunge towards me, resulting in my sidestep. I threw the hammer, aiming for his skull. Why, in the name of Notch, every time I take a walk there is a problem I have to face? Can't I just take a walk?

The hammer flopped helplessly about ten feet behind Herobrine. Time to switch.

The fight was wordless. We parried swords and dealt damage. I managed to cut a wound in his side while my arm was gushing.

"You are aware…" he panted, being tired out, "that Suine is attacking your friends right now?"

I gave him a nice, unexpected kick to there you don't want to be kicked and bolted back. The assaults were coming back. Very, _very,_ funny.

I got back to see Fia and Suine locked in combat. Fia's amulet swung back and forth, the amethyst gem glowing. I also saw Adam's and Ant's having the same reaction.

"Jackie!" I heard in my head. It was Fia.

"Telepathy..? How?" I thought. I was only able to pull that off with Mudkip… A.K.A my Minecraft character.

"The amulet. It has something to do with it… and it's reacting with the other two."

"An amulet that holds power… just like my fire one… There are more!"

"Great discovery, now can I have help?"

It was too late.

"Look who showed up," said Suine in a gentle voice, sweet as honey, but underneath you can taste the poison.

"And how have you been doing?" I smirked.

"Fine in the Void… How was Earth?"

"_Perfect, _without you, of course."

"No time for small talk, girls," said someone behind me as metal enclosed my throat. I saw Riley get pretty angry and summon a sword of water. Yuki gained her colorful sword, while Katz got the Valkyrie lance. I made a choking noise. The metal was like a piece of ice, ready to decapitate me.

"We-we can talk about this…" I managed.

"No, we can't. Ignorant little-"

"Jason! I'm startled!" I said when the metal tightened even further.

"See? This is how easily your leader is driven into submission."

"Uhhh, mister, I was just being funny, seeing as to you might kill me now," I said.

The metal inched closer. I felt blood start to dribble down my neck. A gasp escaped my throat. It felt like hot wax.

"Y-you targeted me! Don't worry… I'll stay strong guys…" Black danced at the edge of my vision. We were sitting in silence. No one dared to make a move, for a fear that my throat would be completely slit.

Blood loss fueled my rage. I could tell this was an ability of fire I never experienced. When on your last wire, and you are going to die, a rush of energy overtakes you. I squirmed under his grasp, trying to escape, the back turning to red. The metal seemed to vanish, and I stumbled forward. The hammer appeared in my hands, primed. A wicked grin spread across my face like butter, and I swiftly swung around, launching the hammer. I felt a wildness reach every bone, muscle, and nerve inside of my body. For a second, Herobrine stood there, and then used a shield of stone and dirt to block the blow. The fire-tipped hammer clattered to the ground, dealing damage to the shield, ultimately destroying it.

Herobrine also had an evil grin plastered on.

"This was the life force destruction I was talking about eighty years ago, my time! Only eight months for you… Never mind… Notch's powers are eating away at your life essence! Since it is supposed to be good, the evil side of you is taking hold wherever the goodness is lost, and dead! Soon, both sides of you will die and you will cease to exist!"

I gasped. How drastic of a change had come over me in the past eight months? Well, to my Minecraft side, it was eighty years. The red vanished, leaving me a weak and defenseless person. The hammer stayed on the ground by Herobrine.

"That's… That's not true! You lie!" I screeched, running towards Herobrine.

"This will happen to all of you who possess amulets owned by the gods," he said before vanishing. The punch I slugged hit the particles of air.

I stood there in shock. Even though I had come not to trust Herobrine at all, I heard truth in his words. And I didn't even deny it as blood loss gripped me and my head hit the cool earth. It felt good to pass out and to stay away from the problems of my life.

. . .

"Where am I?" I demanded, lying on a floor of clouds.

"I was afraid this was going to happen," I heard a voice sigh. "That's why I tried to keep you out of here for as long as possible."

Notch came out of nowhere.

"Did I…"

"No, but you were close. That power could _kill_ you. I wasn't sure if you had it or not… all five of us had suspicions. We were right. You need to get out as fast as possible. This realm isn't safe."

"What power?" I cocked my head to the side to signal confusion.

"I owe it to you to tell you… The powers of one of the immortals here."

"Which one?"

"The one created with darkness."

"That doesn't sound good," I said.

"No duh. It's impossible to stop it, unless we consult her… like _she'll _ever listen.

"Listen, you need to go now," Notch said urgently.

"Don't I need to know about this?!" I was speaking urgently. What? It should be my right to know what is wrong with me!

However, I couldn't stop the unconsciousness that gripped me and I plunged back down.

**Ohhhh, intense. And don't say that that was very unfortunate, I was planning to kill the protagonist this chapter… It was not glorified though, so I cut it out. Sorry about the wait! I got caught up in school work, and a certain someone got mad at me for getting an 80 on my English test... Again. Sorry! I had partial writer's block, too! My other stories should get back up and running soon! Signing out, Scientists!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back from vacation! Yes, that was too long of one, and I'm sorry. My life has gotten a whole lot busy and my internet cuts off at 8 o' clock for me because my parents think I'm too irresponsible to handle the internet for more than four hours. #BlameEnglish. Or #BlameNick. Haha, anyways, enjoy the chapter! ONWARD!**

"Ugh," I moaned. I had fallen sick and my throat still burnt immensely from the near-death experience. By bed looked like a gorilla tossed it over a bunch of times. And then I slept on it. Not good. At all.

I was taking care of myself just fine. However, many things have gone wrong. Apparently after we left, natural disasters started to occur more often. There was seemingly no cause for that, however. Also, the villagers adapted into human-like mobs, and created factions. Just like on the servers! The one that was destroyed, however, was the Birch faction. Fia had found herself there about a month ago, our time, there. Are there more humans?

Moving onward, Suine and Herobrine's mystery is still unsolved. How did they get here? And why are all the hostile mobs gone?

I ate a god apple, the cure I had been working on for myself. You regen really slowly, which is something I forgot.

I had been thinking about these things lately. How did I get those powers? The ones that have to do with darkness. If you hold more than one power, supposedly you die. Slowly. I had to figure out: 1. How I got it and 2. How to get rid of it. I thought back to previous events on Earth, but none struck home. The natural disaster rate that increased when we got back also happened here, so that meant our worlds may be connected more than we think. Right?

Too much for my brain. A headache gripped my skull quickly from overthinking. It happened a lot.

"Just eat the god apple," I muttered, and put the thing in my mouth. It tasted like candy and pizza combined. It was delicious. Some might say "Ewww!", but I've always wanted candy pizza. It was my dream since I was a kid.

I hopped out of bed, feeling several potion effects come off of me in waves.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" I yelled, ascending the ladder and running out. I looked like a kid in the candy store. Some of my friends stared at me.

"What. The. Heck. Are. You. Doing," asked Matt in a slow way.

"I have no clue. Ignore my sanity." I haven't told anyone about the dark powers yet, it seemed too dangerous. Not even Riley knew. Oh Notch, what am I doing?

"I'm not Notch, but I can tell you why."

I jumped and landed on the ground. "Oof!" I cried out. Why was Mudkip here?

"Why the Nether are you here?" I interrogated.

"I can explain it later, maybe. I'd like you to find out yourself."

I saw she changed her sweatshirt into a blue one with a "G" on the back. It was the skin I had changed to.

"Nice change," I commented.

"Thanks, I tried _really _hard."

"No problem. What do you suppose you will be doing? Wanna stay here?"

"Sure!" we shook hands. This was the second time I saw her materialized in front of me. The first was 8 months ago, when I fought Suine and Herobrine. That fight was as fast as Sonic the Hedgeghog. That was the one where we both died. Maybe I will have to fight her again. When the time comes.

Maybe it will be soon.

And I really wanted to play Sonic now.

Do I got off of track easily.

Anyways, I decided to go on a hike. We were right near a mountain after all.

"I'm going on a hike," I told the rest of the members.

"I'm coming," said Riley.

"Why…?" I asked.

"You always get attacked on walks, whether it be by Suine or Herobrine or Yuki again."

"Hey! I didn't mean to!" she shouted from a little behind.

"Okay, you can come if you want…" I trailed off. I knew his real intentions, Riley just didn't want the others to know what he was thinking. He smiled goofily, and I was reminded we were just in middle school at the moment. Anything could happen.

We set off into the mountains, oblivious of the direction we were headed in. The grass waved perfectly in tune of our steps. The clouds hung lazily, drifting across the clear blue sky like fish swimming in water. Flowers dotted the landscape. Poppys, dandelions…

"Daughter…?" I heard someone mutter. I whipped around, looking for the source.

"You hear that?" I whispered.

"Yea… the voice that said son?"

"No. Daughter."

"That's weird…" Riley said. It was.

"Hey… Uhhh… I have a question to ask you," I said to Riley. He glanced at me, and his eyes seemed golden for a split second. However, he did a double-take, and they were still golden. His new colored eyes widened at mine.

"You'd better look at a reflection," he told me. "That's not particularly good."

"What? What happened to my face?" I had become slightly more self-conscious since the last events, so I sprinted over to a water pool.

"Well…" I trailed off. Staring back up at me was someone who looked like the daughter of Herobrine. My left eye had no pupil, it was just pure white.

"Ummm. Wut?" I asked the air. I was in disbelief. What was happening?

"This is getting really weird. Maybe we should go back," suggested my dark-haired friend.

"The feeling's mutual," I responded.

We started off at a slow pace, but it grew rapidly, like fungus, into a full out sprint. Whatever was back there was scary. The trees rushed by, as if we were the ones standing still and the trees were moving. The base appeared ahead of us.

"My Notch guys!" yelled Crest as we ran in. "You took so long!" She had her arms crossed over her chest, but promptly took them down and a look of concern waved over her blocky face. "You guys okay? You looked like you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine," Riley replied.

"Pfft, maybe we did," I said as casually as possible. I wasn't quite sure.

"Whatever… We're done with our stuff for the day though… just get rest, you look like you need some."

"Thanks for caring, Crest," I muttered as I passed. "You're a great friend."

"Hey," Riley said to me, "can I talk to you for a sec at my place?"

"Sure," I replied, dragging out the "u" slightly. We walked the gravel/cobblestone path to his stone house. I sat down on one of the wool couches.

"You… get a weird dream lately?" he questioned me, looking pretty scared.

I knew I had to be honest, this has to do with today's events. "Yes."

"I just thought I'd let you know it happened while you were passed out. Jeb came to me and explained what some other person was doing to me."

"What?" I already knew too well what it was.

"Whoever they are, they're giving me another power." He looked concerned. I knew for sure, I didn't want to die a second time!

"Notch said the same thing to me… and apparently the one who wants me to possess her powers is delinquent." I was purely terrified now. I had time to think. And the event confirmed my suspicions.

"At least we know who's giving you extra life-force," explained Riley.

"Herobrine's daughter," we coolly said to each other, locking gaze.

**Again, I'm really sorry I couldn't update! OL:AUIEHZJKSFBCNM I HATE SCHOOL. Naw, its kk, but if they didn't give us all that work to enjoy ourselves and satisfy fans… Nonetheless, I really like this chapter, even though it's kinda short. Whatever, I hope you enjoyed! Signing out, scientists!**


	6. SOPA IS NOT GOING TO WIN!

**SOPA IS STOPPED. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY. So, while I gain my self control, bathe in these cookies and rejoice – FanFiction is not banned in America!**


End file.
